Only Time
by L.R.T
Summary: When Marron finds out about her mother and Trunks's past, how will she react? TrunksxMarron. Original upload date: 11-16-01. See bio for author's notes.


Only Time

L.R.T.

* * *

How could he? It was so long ago...yet he should've told me! And my mother should've as well! What's wrong with these people?! Was it national "Keep Secrets From Marron" month or something?! I shouldn't get so angry. He did what he had to do. But to find out this way? When we were so close. So very very close. Now I know. How can we ever be together? When there's so much hatred between him and my mother! Trunks-kun can't make me choose between him and my mother. There's just no way he can win. No way.

* * *

"No, Bra!" I said sternly as I put my hair in my trademark pigtails before school. Bra and I would've seen each other in less than thirty minutes but you know Bra-chan - talk, talk, talk. Sure, I was seventeen going on senior year but whenever people heard "Marron" they assumed to look for a pigtailed girl so I figured, why mess with a good thing?

"Marron! I _promise_ Trunks won't be here!"

"Mmhmm and magically his plans change so he happens to see me in my two-piece bikini. Nice try, Bra but no deal."

Bra sighed into the phone. "You're stubborn."

"It's not like Trunks is falling at my feet, either! And I don't expect him to. Your dad is, no offense, the king of stubborn."

"Then why am I so easy?!" she blurted, immediately laughing it off. "Must get it from my mom," she laughed again.

How she could basically call herself a slut and then laugh it off was beyond me. And how I could know that Trunks liked me and him not pay me a single glance was also beyond my power of comprehension. We're both healthy, mature adults. If we're attracted to each other shouldn't we be doing something about it instead of wallowing in sexual tension? Well, Trunks was training hard now - being twenty-one and all and actually legal. Not that that mattered for a Super Saiyan. I sighed slightly. I'd been telling myself that for eons, why would he be training hard for thirteen years, Marron? Oy, you're pathetic! Besides, I'm the daughter of a former Android and, well, my dad! He wasn't exactly the strongest of the Z-fighters. Then again, he must've been doing something right to get my mom. Of course, Trunks had Pan - another Saiyan kid. The son of the great Vegeta and the daughter of...Krillin? Sorry but that'd be almost as big a shock as an Android marrying a Z-fighter.

"Hello? Marron? You there?"

I laughed nervously, gathering my books. "Gomen, Bra-chan. I was just thinking."

"Hmm, I wonder about what!" she giggled.

I rolled my eyes. "Actually Bra, I was thinking about making sweet love to Trunks in your bed tonight. Can I borrow it?"

"Ew! Gross, Marron!"

I snickered to myself. "Ja ne, Bra-chan, see you in school." I laughed as I hung up. I checked myself in the mirror to make sure I was put together and made my way downstairs, grabbing a piece of toast and kissing my father's head. "Ja, daddy, see you this afternoon."

"See ya, kiddo," my dad grinned, turning a page in the paper.

I looked around. "Where's mom?"

"At the Briefs' house. Bulma wanted to see her."

My eyes widened. Practically the whole universe knew I liked Trunks - literally! Namek, Earth, everyone! Including Bulma _and _my mom! Oh, God, a teenager's worst nightmare! I groaned and dragged myself to school, meeting up with Bra-chan on the way, filling her in. She seemed more scared than I was, which troubled me slightly.

"And Trunks is home, too! Oh, no, this is bad, Marron!"

"You don't think my mom would actually pull anything, right?"

"That's not what I'm worried about," Bra sighed.

I crossed my arms. "Then what _are_ you worried about?!"

Bra looked down. "I'll tell you after school. You're coming to my house, right?"

I nodded warily. Please say something didn't happen. I didn't need more stress! My hair was already falling out as is.

Later that afternoon I was at Bra's, eating pocky in her room and laughing about this and that as I braided her purple-blue hair. "So come on, Bra," I said, having the pocky stick in my mouth like a pipe, "what's this big thing you were worried about?"

Bra bit her lip and shrugged. "Nothing. Nevermind."

I stopped braiding her hair. "_This_ is why I want you to tell me things when they happen, Bra!" I threw my hands up in aggravation, opening her door and walking out, slamming it as I walked down the stairs of the mansion, stopping dead in my tracks at what I saw. Trunks and my mom shooting blasts at each other. Trunks turned his head for a moment and saw me, which caused my mom to get a hit in. Trunks never took his eyes off of me, despite being hit in the chest. I felt tears well up in my eyes. Family was _so_ important to me! Yet I was so lonely. I wanted Trunks so badly! And now _this_! Just my damn luck! I quickly turned and ran up the stairs. At this point my mother had noticed I was there as she flew after me, grabbing my arm.

I spun around, tears streaming down my cheeks. "_What_?!"

"Marron, it's not what you think --" she started. I wouldn't hear of it.

"You're shooting blasts at Trunks!" I sobbed. How could she? Did she really give such a small crap about me that she'd let pettiness get in the way of my happiness?

Trunks came up behind my mom. "Marron, let me explain, please!"

"_I'm_ her mother," my mom glared.

"Only because Krillin was blind to marry you, you evil bitch!" Trunks quickly shut his mouth, seeing me cry harder at his harsh words. "Marron -- "

"No! Get away from me! Both of you!" I sobbed, running back up to Bra's room.

"Marron!" Trunks followed, grabbing me before I could open the door to her room and spinning me around, gently pinning me against the wall, which, I must admit was the only way he could get me to stay and listen to him at the time. "Please, you need to understand!"

"You hate my mother and she hates you and I don't know why, Trunks!" I cried, looking into those blue crystal eyes.

Trunks looked down. "I didn't know about this either until my dad told me. Before your parents got together and when I was just a baby my future self came to Earth to help defeat -- your mom told you about Cell, right?"

I nodded, sniffling, listening intently.

"Well," he sighed, "your mom wasn't exactly an angel in this time or in the future. I had to kill your mom in the future, Marron. I hated her with such a passion and, " he turned his head, so he wouldn't have to see my face, "I still do."

I stood there, in disbelief. I knew my mother wasn't a saint but I would've thought that everyone had put that behind them, that everyone accepted her as a Z Fighter! "Why are you still fighting, Trunks?" I whispered.

"I don't know. Sometimes, I can't help it. I think of all the destruction she caused with your uncle --"

"So, because you can't get over what happened - God, how many years ago? - we can't ever..." I stopped there, looking down.

"Marron..."

I shoved him away and walked into Bra's room, locking the door in his face. Bra looked up, seeing my tear-stained face. "Marron, what happened?"

I stormed up to her and pointed at her. "_You_! You knew about my mom and Trunks and you wouldn't tell me!"

She stood up. "Marron, please, I can --"

"You can _explain_, right?! Explain how everyone keeps everything from poor, naive Marron, ne?! Well no more! I want nothing to do with any of you! I'll be a shut in for the rest of my life! Not like that wasn't gonna happen anyway!" I screamed, going to the window and powering up, flying back to my house. Ha, the only attack my parents had taught me had actually come in handy.

Trunks knocked down the door a few moments after I had left. "Marron?! Bra, where'd she go?"

Bra sighed and pointed to the window.

"Damn it," Trunks sat down on her bed, holding his head.

"You dolt, you should've told her."

"It's not _my_ job, Bra! Her mother should've!"

Bra glared at him and said coldly, "If you love her as much as you tell me you do, you would've."

Trunks looked up at her, knowing that for once, Bra was right. "I need to find her," he said, powering up and flying out the window as well.

* * *

And this is where we came in. Me, sobbing in my room, wondering what to do - to stand by my mother or disregard family for happiness. Damned if I knew, at that point! I heard a tap at my window, figuring it was Bra or Trunks or my mom, I flipped them off, a pillow over my face. Maybe I'd fall asleep and suffocate. The person kept rapping so I forced myself up, turning to see Trunks standing there with a blue rose, the color of his eyes. I slowly walked to the window, opening it, not helping but smile some. "Smooth, Romeo."

Trunks grinned and handed me the rose. "Can I come in?"

I nodded a little. What could it hurt, right? I stepped aside, letting him fly in, as I shut my window and sat down on my bed, smelling the flower, waiting for an apology.

Trunks sat down next to me. Cue the awkward silence. Finally, he spoke up, "I'm so sorry, Marron. I -- I just, I didn't think you'd take it this bad. I wasn't thinking and I'm sorry. I know you love your mom and," he turned his head, not really knowing whether he should know this or not but muttering anyway, "and I know how much you love me."

I blushed slightly, nodding along. What was there to say, really?

Trunks sighed and took my hand. "I don't care about your mom, Marron --"

I snorted slightly. "Hai, you've made that clear."

"Marron..."

"Gomen, go on."

He sighed and pulled me close, pulling my chin up, so I had to look into his eyes, damn him. "I don't care about her but I _do_ care about you, Marron-chan. I know you love your mother and I know how much today hurt." He laughed slightly and pointed to a few scars. "Literally."

I smiled slightly.

"See?" He grinned. "We can get past this, Marron. At least, I know I can. Can you?"

I smiled and hugged him. "Of course I can, Trunks!" Finally! I couldn't believe it! Trunks and I were together! I was about to pinch myself until Trunks softly kissed me on my lips. Then I knew it was for real. Not even in my dreams was it ever that good. I don't think you could dream something up that perfect. He held me close until I finally fell asleep, then he laid me gently on my bed, kissing my forehead, smiling, as my mother came in.

"18," Trunks said, walking past her.

"Trunks, listen," my mom said sternly.

Trunks turned and glared. "What?"

"If you don't marry my daughter someday, I'll break both your legs, got it, kid?"

Trunks grinned and nodded. "Gotcha."

My mother nodded, smirking slightly as Trunks walked out. She closed my door, leaving me to dream about the reality that finally had come true.


End file.
